¡Pelea conmigo!
by scienceFragile
Summary: Illumi, con 10 años de edad, se prepara para enfrentar el desafío de Heaven's Arena, como dicta su tradición familiar. Sin embargo, un muchacho pelirrojo burlón comienza a meterse en su camino. HisoIllu [¡Jovenes!]


Título: ¡Pelea conmigo!

Resumen: Illumi, con 10 años de edad, se prepara para enfrentar el desafío de Heaven's Arena; como dicta su tradición familiar. Sin embargo, un muchacho pelirrojo burlón comienza a entrometerse en su camino.

Géneros: Shonen-ai, romance, comedia, acción.

Pareja: Hisoka Morrow / Illumi Zoldyck.

Capítulos: 1 / ¿?

* * *

 _Fanfic no muy largo, hecho mientras pienso qué hacer con "Omega"._

 _Disfruten la lectura ~._

* * *

 _¡Pelea conmigo!_

* * *

 _Capítulo I: Llegada._

* * *

– ¡El número 6758 es el ganador!

Tan rápido como la batalla había empezado, terminó. Illumi se paró pulcramente detrás de la figura inerte de un hombre de mediana edad de gran tamaño. Toda la multitud contuvo la respiración.

– _¡Lo venció en menos de un segundo!_

– _¡Imposible!_

– _¿De verdad es un niño…?_

El árbitro comenzó a presionar botones en un aparato, y un pequeño papel salió de él. Se lo tendió, e Illumi lo agarró sin siguiera mirarlo.

–Bien hecho, avanzas al piso 50.

Cerrando los ojos, y sin mirar atrás, Illumi bajó de la plataforma con pasos sutiles. Salió de la arena, dirigiéndose por los pasillos atestados de personas hacia el ascensor. A medida que avanzaba, el pasillo se volvía más oscuro y vacío.

A la distancia, Illumi logró ver el ascensor, donde un empleado esperaba pacientemente sosteniendo una palanca con las puertas abiertas. Tuvo la intensión de acelerar su paso.

–La fuerza de ese golpe fue magnífica

Se detuvo.

–Como para noquear a ese hombre

Los ojos negros de Illumi chocaron un unos de agudos de color dorado; una mirada fría, peligrosa.

Un niño, unos años mayor que él, lo miraba con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro. Tenía el cabello desordenado de color cobrizo, estaba sucio; sus ropas parecían harapos. Pero a pesar de vestir como un vagabundo, había algo en su porte, en su aura, que gritaba _elegancia._

 _Sus ojos… están brillando._

Por un momento, Illumi sintió envidia al ver ese brillo de vida que emanaba aquella mirada.

– ¿Qué~? ¿La pequeña muñeca no puede hablar?

Illumi resopló.

–No tengo nada que responderle a un desconocido. – Con una máscara inexpresiva, y una voz robótica; se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el ascensor.

El pequeño Zoldyck contuvo sus ganas de hacer una mueca, al sentir la presencia del mayor siguiéndolo de cerca.

–Así que puedes hablar ~ – Una risa que parecía más un ronroneo, se escuchó mucho más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido. – Y tienes una voz melodiosa

Era claro que el contrario quería provocarle, pero Illumi no era alguien que se dejara llevar por las provocaciones. Era un Zoldyck; entreno por muchos años para poder controlar sus emociones, ya que estas podrían llegar a interponerse en sus trabajos si se dejaba llevar.

Llegó frente al ascensor y el empleado lo miró; el Zoldyck le entregó el papel que el árbitro le había dado. El empleado, con una expresión cansada, le hizo señas para que subiera.

Lo hizo, y al levantar la mirada se encontró nuevamente con la expresión divertida del desconocido.

–Eres fuerte – Dijo.

El empleado comenzó a presionar algunos botones del comando, ignorando la situación que se desarrollaba a su lado.

–Estoy aquí para buscar personas fuertes

Illumi le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, escuchando; más sin reaccionar de alguna manera. Se mantuvo impasible, eso sólo hizo que el desconocido sonriera aún más.

– Estoy realmente feliz de que haya encontrado a un candidato tan rápido

 _¿Candidato…?_

El otro debió haber notado algo en su expresión, porque en su rostro, sus rasgos cambiaron a unos de pleno júbilo, mientras se recostaba en la pared de las afueras del ascensor. Con una pose prepotente y relajada.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

–Espero poder enfrentarte algún día, pequeña muñeca

Se cerraron.

Lo último que Illumi vio, fue la sonrisa torcida de aquél muchacho.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto el primer día?

Illumi quería terminar esta fase de su vida lo más rápido posible. Sin problemas ni contratiempos.

Su entrenamiento de la torre estaba planificado para cuando cumpliera sus seis años, más tuvo que ser reprogramado por la llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia. En los últimos años, Illumi si había enfrascado en entrenar, aprender sobre los bebés, y pasar tiempo con su nuevo hermano pequeño Milluki; que parecía una pequeña bola blanca de algodón que moqueaba y berreaba.

Ayudaba a su madre que estuvo varias semanas en un estado frágil debido al parto, mientras su padre y abuelos se encargaban del negocio familiar.

Milluki ya tenía cuatro años, él diez. Su madre se encontraba vivaz de nuevo; y el negocio se había estabilizado.

Entonces, aquí se encontraba.

 _En Heaven's Arena._

En lo que su padre llamó: La fase del entrenamiento donde sabrás si eres realmente fuerte; si estás listo para salir al mundo y ser un asesino.

Illumi pensó que estaba exagerando, porque las personas con las que se había topado no parecían mayormente amenazantes, o peligrosas.

La puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse, revelándole un nuevo tumulto de gente. Pero había un ambiente ligeramente diferente. Más calmado; más… _serio._

Illumi inspiró antes de poner su primer paso fuera del ascensor.

 _La gente de este piso es más fuerte._

Un poco, pero lo era.

Sintió las puertas del ascensor cerrarse detrás de él con un sonido sordo. Se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, alisando la parte baja de su yukata, sintiendo la suavidad de las telas en las yemas de sus dedos.

Y, con una mirada inexpresiva en sus ojos, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la recepción del piso; sintiendo miles de ojos curiosos sobre él.

 _No decepcionaré a Padre._

Fue una promesa silenciosa.


End file.
